


Poetry series #1

by vivilartista



Series: Vivi’s OCs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Slam Poetry, Yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilartista/pseuds/vivilartista
Summary: Poem #1: Angelo has a hard time accepting the deep bond he has with his best friend/crush Lori.
Series: Vivi’s OCs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825045
Kudos: 3





	Poetry series #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! This is my first AO3 publication. I hope to write fandom works in the future, but for now enjoy my original content. This will be where I post original stories, which includes short stories and poetry (if im lazy to write a full story ffhfhfh).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and hope you like it!! As i said in the summary, this may be a series of poems.

Will I ever be good enough for you?  
That’s a question you and   
I can’t answer  
If I were to ask you that question,  
You would refuse to answer,  
Shaking your head, glancing  
From side to side out   
Of politeness, so   
You don’t hurt me by accident.   
But I really would like to know,  
What do you think of me?  
Am I bothering you  
With my taste of music?  
Am I bothering you  
Every time I make cookies for you?   
Am I bothering you   
When I confess my deepest secrets  
To you, pressuring you  
To never tell anyone?   
My heart fractures  
At the thought that I could  
Be bothering you, but  
I could have no idea.  
My head throbs,  
My skin grows moist   
With sweat,  
My chest tightens.   
I know I don’t deserve you.

I erupt unexpectedly, yet  
You treat me with kindness.  
I stain your sweater   
With my pathetic grievances  
when I cry into your shoulder, yet  
You smile and say it’s ok.  
I do nothing but exist, yet  
You give me everything   
In return.  
Why do you treat me in such a way?  
You’re hurting me.  
You’re making my entire body weak.  
My heart is growing further in touch  
With my being, and my body is pulsing  
With life.   
You’re giving me something  
To live for,  
But something I know   
I’m only a burden to.

Will I ever be good enough for you?  
That’s a question you and   
I can’t answer.   
Maybe it’s one of those things  
I will never bring up,  
Out of fear that   
I will only further taint you.


End file.
